New Year's Eve at Camp HalfBlood
by rainbowfreak37
Summary: Title says it all! New Year's Eve at camp written from different POVs. Set between TLO and TLH. Enjoy! Happy New Year!
1. Happy Now, Seaweed Brain?

**AN: I'm going to write a few one-shots about New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. It's set after TLO but before TLH. There will be a few different POVs on the night. This first one is from Annabeth's POV. The next one will be from Nico's. I think the others will be from Travis' and Rachel's POV. Yes, I am picking random people. But we'll see. Tell me if you've got any ideas. I think I'm going to write three or four of these. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Happy (Early) New Year to all of you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

It truly was an unforgettable night. Everyone was here, waiting for the fireworks. Even my best friend, Thalia and her Hunters were here. Everyone was laughing and smiling and just having a great time.

I stood next to Percy. He put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at him. I was happy to be spending my New Year's Eve with him.

"Nice night, huh?" he asked.

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder, "Definitely. The stars are beautiful tonight. And I can't wait to see the fireworks."

We stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Percy looked to his left and I followed his gaze. I spotted Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades was standing alone. He looked content, though.

"Annabeth, I'm going to talk to Nico for awhile, okay?" Percy asked for my permission.

"Sure," I said. "Say hello to Nico from me."

I watched as Percy approached Nico. They talked for a little while and Nico was smiling. It was nice to see everyone in such a good mood.

"Hey you," I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Thalia grinning. I went over to hug her.

"Hey to you too Thals," I replied. "It's an amazing New Year's Eve, isn't it?"

She nodded, standing beside me, "Of course. Where's Percy?"

I pointed to where my boyfriend was standing with Nico, "There he is. Seems like the two are having a good time."

Thalia chuckled, "Be careful Annabeth, don't let Nico steal Percy from you."

"You're ridiculous!" I laughed.

"Thalia! Come over!" one of the Hunters called my best friend.

"Well, I better get going. Happy New Year, Annabeth," she said, hugging me before walking off to join the Hunters.

"Happy New Year, Thalia!" I called.

Just then, Percy came back and stood by my side again, "So, it's nearly midnight. Will I get my midnight kiss?"

I hit his arm playfully, "What do you think?"

He pretended to think about it and I shook my head, amused.

"Hm well, it's midnight in a few more seconds. I'm not taking no as an answer," he grinned.

I smiled at him and closed the gap between our lips. I could feel Percy smile into the kiss.

"Happy now, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, slightly breathless.

He nodded and gave me a hug, "Happy New Year, Wise Girl."

"Happy New Year to you too, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I'm not sure about the ending, but I think it's okay.<strong>

** Please review!**


	2. Happy New Year, Nico!

**AN: Here's the second chapter! It's written in Nico's POV of the night. I LOVE Nico so I thought that doing this story from the POV of the lone son of Hades might be fun. He's happier than he usual is this night. Anyways, New Year's Eve tonight! Have a good one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I was at Camp Half-Blood. It was New Year's Eve. Everyone was there, waiting for the fireworks. Even Thalia and her Hunters were there. I scanned the crowd, seeing smiling faces. This was a happy night.

I looked to my right, Percy had his arm around Annabeth. I let out a chuckle. Finally they were together. It was obvious since the moment I met them that they were attracted to each other. Back then, I was still ten. Even at then, I knew that they had feelings for each other.

To my left were Clarisse and Chris. Who would've ever thought that Clarisse would get a boyfriend? But there they were, enjoying the night together. Farther away were Travis and Katie. Travis finally had the guts to ask her to watch the fireworks with him.

Hands in my pocket, I stared at the sky. Leaning back against a tree, a small smile graced my lips.

"Hey Nico," I felt someone touched my shoulder.

"Oh hey Percy," I said. "Where's Annabeth?"

He laughed, "I'm not glued by Annabeth's side, you know. Thought I might come talk to you for awhile."

I felt a wave of gratitude. Percy had been so nice to me. He'd been like an older brother. I was thankful for that.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me," I sincerely told him.

"No problem," he said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," I shrugged. "You?"

"I'm awesome. What do you think of tonight? It's nice, isn't it?" Percy asked.

I nodded in agreement, "Totally."

Percy glanced to his right and I could see that Thalia was just walking away from Annabeth. The two were laughing and having a good time.

"Well, Annabeth is all alone now. I better get going before she kills me for leaving her," he chuckled. "Bye Nico!"

"Happy New Year, Percy," I smiled at him. "Thanks again for coming to talk to me."

"No problem," he called out as he walked away. "Happy New Year, Nico!"

I nodded, thanking him and looked up at the sky again. The bright fireworks were beautiful against the dark night sky. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I could hear people's laughter. It was indeed an amazing night. Happy New Year, me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do realize that Nico acts older than his age in this story. But then again, he's been living alone so I guess that sort of makes sense. Oh by the way, Nico is thirteen here. Please review!<strong>


End file.
